


Necessary Business

by lirael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, The War Table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirael/pseuds/lirael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan and Cullen have been in a relationship for a while, long enough to have consummated things on his desk and gotten to know one another sexually, not long enough to have accomplished the Inquisition's ultimate goals. The Inquisitor has been away from Skyhold, collecting shards and killing dragons, and is eager for a private War Council with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Business

Inquisitor Lavellan leaned casually against the War Table, waiting. He should be here any minute. She swallowed over her pounding heart, forcing herself to remain outwardly calm. It had been weeks, and she knew waiting here for him, rather than racing across the keep to his office, would be worth the pay-off. She had to remain in control to talk the straight-laced, rule-abiding commander of the Inquisition's forces into something like this. But she'd been aching for him for so long, and it was difficult to remain still under the compulsion of desire.

She heard a distant door swing open, footsteps in the hall, and jolted alert just in time to reassume a relaxed position as the huge door to the War Room swung inward, admitting a grim-looking blond commander—or grim until he saw her smirking up at him, anyway.

"You!" He stopped in his tracks, his face transported by a look of delight, then crossed the room in three strides to stand before her. He touched her hip tentatively, asking permission with his body, as always. She pressed herself against his hand.

"I missed you," she offered, smiling.

"And I you," he said, leaning down to kiss her. She met his lips eagerly, running her fingers up into his thick curly hair, pulling his face to her own. She felt his lips stretch up in a smirk as he submitted to her impatience, sliding his hands around her waist and penetrating her mouth with his tongue as she opened her lips. He was so broad, and firm; he tasted like nothing and no one else. She moaned against his mouth. His answering grin pulled his lips even tighter before he fell to work seriously as always, leaving her weak-kneed in minutes. 

"Cullen," she said as they broke apart, distantly proud of the calm, composed tone of her voice, "I want you."

"That's good to hear," he replied, eyes lighting up with pleasure. "I could arrange to-"

"No, now," she interrupted. "I've missed you. I can't wait any longer."

"Now?" He was confused. "You're about to preside over a War Council, I..."

"Yes, 'about to,' once you and I are finished." She grinned.

"My lady, I'm afraid I don't..."

"I wanted you. I knew you wouldn't stop working for personal reasons, no matter how compelling, so I scheduled  _your_  War Meeting a bit early," she said simply.

"You...wait, what?" He was adorably flustered. She loved that about him. 

"I require a private consultation with the Inquisition's commander. The other advisors will be along later."

"You...you  _what_?"

"I sent you a message to arrive early," she explained gently.

"You bad girl," he said slowly, comprehension dawning on his handsome face.

"Bad? Hardly. I prefer 'practical.' Now take off your pants."

"Vella," he was shocked, "we can't just...this isn't-"

"Cullen, I've been wet between my legs for you for days; I could hardly ride! Please." She turned and began to unbutton her own leggings, shooting him a smoldering glance over her shoulder. He was already hard. It was impossible not to notice, pressed up against him as she had been. She shivered as she unfastened the last button. Pants pushed out of the way, she bent over and place her palms on the War Table, peeking back up at him almost shyly. "I've been longing for you. I want you inside me."

He glanced back toward the door, running a hand through his hair, then relented. "Oh, all right." She smirked with satisfaction as he hastened to unfasten his laces. "But we should hurry."

"There's no rush," she replied in the tone of a cat who had just dined on a fat canary.

"You," he declared, his hands sliding up her hips, "are impossible."

"I," she corrected, "am im- _patient_. I've missed you, Commander."

"And I you," he whispered, the head of his cock brushing against her. As always, asking permission with his body.

"Please," she moaned. He complied, slowly—oh so carefully—sliding into her, filling her up.

He was just so  _big_ , so delightfully, perfectly large in scale compared to her size, and she delighted in his proportions. If he had been just a hair larger in any dimension, he would have been too big for her to accommodate, but as he was...she shuddered and tried not to cry out as her body responded to him. Holding in a shout of joy, she settled for shuddering with pleasure and pushing her ass back against him. He groaned in turn and clutched her hips tighter, swelling further inside her as he reacted to her arousal. 

"Cullen," she yelped softly, fingers grasping against the wood of the table.

"Be quiet," he growled warningly, pulling back, but then he began to increase his speed, fucking her in earnest.

The feeling of him inside her was overwhelming, just what she had dreamed of throughout the long weeks of traveling. He fitted her so sublimely, filling her up as she wondered how there was room for him at all. His big hands on her hips were so firm, so sure, while she knew she commanded their placement, his movement. At a word, a noise, or a shift of hip that indicated she wasn't satisfied, he would stop, readjust, make sure his every touch brought pleasure. He was so sensitive to her sensation, so afraid to hurt her. But she wanted to hurt _just_ a bit now, just a tiny taste of discomfort to mark her return to Skyhold, remind her of the physical power contained within her considerate, controlled human lover.

Feeling her body acclimate to his intrusion, he began to increase his speed, gripping her hips and thrusting into her. She gasped, clutching the table, then grinned fiercely, finding his rhythm and matching it with her own movement. The warmth between her legs grew as he fucked her, his hard pelvis and thighs slapping against her bruised, saddle-sore bottom. She bit her lip and knocked some markers on the map over with an outstretched hand, arching her back at the feel of him, unable to hold back a sudden cry at the thought of the way his ass must look working, thrusting into her...

"Vella..." Cullen hissed, worried they might be caught.

"Fuck me," she commanded sternly. With a soft moan of his own, he complied.

She had never been able to come from this type of direct fucking, without manual stimulation, but the wait, the feel of him, the scenario, it was just too much. She was getting alarmingly close to orgasm, almost a little panicky—though she'd never let Cullen see it while he had her bent over the War Table. She started to clench around him, rising up on the balls of her feet in a welter of sensation—his hands, his hips, his  _cock_  anchoring her to a point in the physical world while fireworks exploded in her mind. She started to clench around him, nearly dancing on her tip-toes. The raw emotion she felt in his movement while she, she just— _isala ir hamin_! She was suddenly near tears, not because it hurt, but rather it felt too good, and she had missed him too much, and she might be about to lose her grip and come around him all over the War Table, and she just didn't know if she could-

And then she felt him flex inside her, extra sharp. She shouted his name, clipped, and he came inside her, groaning against his will, clutching her hips as a lifeline. Her body welcomed his orgasm, suddenly, snapping her back into herself. She hadn't come yet, but that was no problem. Later that night she'd sit on his face and make him kiss her to climax, gripping the headboard and grinding against those pretty lips until she came into his mouth. Clutching the table, she grinned broadly, eyes slitting open in satisfaction. She clenched around him fiercely, eliciting a gasp of surprise. After a long, pleasantly torturous instant, she relented, relaxing. They both stood motionless, panting, for heartbeats before he slipped out of her. They both straightened slowly, re-buttoning their pants in silence.

"My lady," Cullen offered, shame-faced, "I..."

"Cullen, stop," she interrupted, placing a hand on his lips. "This was _exactly_ what I wanted. I missed you."

He touched her face softly, almost disbelievingly. "You are...I still don't..." he trailed off into silence, his strong fingers so tender against her jaw.

"You don't have to," she said gently, her eyes soft. "But you  _do_ have to-"

A muffled giggle—Josephine—sounded outside the doors.

"Perhaps we could commence with the War Council now?" Morrigan's sharp voice rang through the heavy wooden barrier. 

"Yes," Leliana added more mildly. "If the War Room is otherwise occupied, there are other matters I should turn my attention to."

"No, come in," Lavellan called, looking up into Cullen's flustered eyes. "We've just finished up some necessary business."

Cullen blushed blood red, but walked sedately around the table to take his place with the other advisors as the War Council began.

"I didn't realize you were so...ardent to begin with the proceedings, Commander," Josephine remarked as she sauntered to her place, causing Leliana to snicker and Cullen to clear his throat violently.

The Inquisitor smiled and shifted slightly, wriggling with the deliciously itchy feeling of semen beginning to leak slowly back out between her legs. She would make him taste just what he'd done to her later, once they had some real privacy. But she just hadn't been able to wait. "Let's begin."

The meeting took some time, and quite a bit of debate. The flush on Cullen's cheeks finally faded as he focused on work, arguing with Leliana about the best way to accomplish an objective. Eventually Inquisitor Lavellan made her decisions, and the War Council was concluded. Everyone moved to leave. 

"Commander," Lavellan said as everyone walked out, causing Cullen start to attention. He doggedly ignored the glances (and giggles, on Josephine's part) of the women around him, waiting stoically until they all filed out the door.

"My lady," he began, as the door shut on the last of his female peers, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to-"

"Cullen," she said, unable to hold back a smile at his dear face, at his look of worry. "You did exactly what I asked. What I  _wanted_. I missed you."

He couldn't hold back a smile at her admission, but still he glanced down bashfully. "I...I missed you, too. But this...wasn't appropriate. I'm afraid I've undermined your authority."

"Cullen, my love," his eyes flashed back up at her use of the term, "you didn't undermine anything. And in fact..." She walked around the table to where he stood. She moved right up to him and stood a mere heartbeat away, never touching. Her eyes held an order, and a challenge. "I'll need you to report to my quarters tonight once you've finished delegating. I've important work for you."

His solemn expression cracked as he gazed down at her, and he couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across his face. "I missed you so much," he said softly.

"And I you," she smiled back. They gazed at one another for a long moment, arrested in the spell of new love. At length, he stepped back.

"I'll see you this evening, Inquisitor." He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it perhaps a brief instant longer than he intended. 

"I look forward to it," she smiled.

Leaning on the War Table, Inquisitor Lavellan watched Cullen go, looking forward to the next time she saw him.


End file.
